


Adapting

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: Immortal In Space [9]
Category: Merlin (TV), Original Work
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Death, Fights, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, New Planets, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Plants, Time Skips, Trees, but it will be by chapter, plants vs humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: The Sihir have just landed on Eefu. They must now adapt to this new place. Of corse Merlin will help... When he remembers.This is how merlin became a God! Or well a god to the Sihir people. I mean you can only cause do many miracles before people start thinking that.[ This is focusing mainly on the people he saved and how they adapt to Eefu. So Merlin is mentioned a lot but doesn't show up that much. ]Immortal in Space part 8.5
Series: Immortal In Space [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 it just mentions Merlin as Emerys. He will show up more later on. Later on being the next chapter. However like I said in the summery it is mostly on the people he saved.
> 
> Also I don't own Merlin. I do however own the planet Eefu. And Eefu is pissy. He is also my favorite character in the story and nothing you say can change that!~

The trees are alive! This was the first thought of those who were left to fend for themselves. Sure trees are known to be alive. However this was an abnormal level of alive. These trees fought back!

After the ship crashed on what Emerys called Eefu, the refugees gathered together. They looked through what was left of the ship and knew it was unsalvageable. They also found out that Eefu was really out of the way. No one would come to this planet. This lead them to believe that they could live here without worrying about being attacked and sold as slaves. 

So they set out to turn this area into a village. A home for them to raise a family and live peacefully. No one noticed the markings on the ship except the little girl. The same blue haired little girl that had been suspiciously quiet through all the talk about starting a new home here. The same prophetic little girl who chose NOT to leave the ship and instead set up beds and medical supplies for those who left. 

Ember was the first off the ship. She was ready to see this new world! Her flaming red hair and ability to heat objects up were the reason for her name. She bounded off the ship with all the excited energy a twenty year old could have after a near death experience. She examined the beautiful blue and purple trees. Never before has she seen trees like this. Their branches stretched out waving in the breeze. 

Tol her boyfriend came over with an axe. “Well lets get started Ember.” He said with a smile. He hoisted it up and swung it against the tree with a loud crack. The ax buried itself into the tree causing it to shiver. Ember frowned as Tol brought the axe to the tree again. The shiver was more violent this time. A loud screech sounded from the tree. The branches moved on their own not in the breeze. Ember yelled out as Tol was thrown away from the tree. 

The axe went flying with him. Thankfully missing the people milling around. Ember jumped back as a branch swung at her. “The tree is alive!” She cried out. Getting everyones attention. There was a bit of a panic at the fact that the trees could move on their own. 

The refugees were unsure of what to do. The Sihir have always been peaceful! They did not know how to fight. How were they to gather wood? How were they to build houses and cook over a fire if the trees fought back! This was not good news to the Sihir. 

Tol was hoisted up and taken back to the ship. His unconscious body laid out on one of the mat beds the blue haired girl had set up. Concern and helplessness shifted through the refugees. Ember sat next to Tol cleaning out the cuts being hit by a raging tree had caused. 

A woman with fluffy brown hair spoke up. “Are we going to give up just because some trees can move?” She asked. Her dark brown eyes steely with resolve. “We have managed to escape from the military. We have traveled through dark places. We have fought our way out of impossible odds. And yet we give up because some trees can move?” The Sihir stood and listened to the woman. “We are on a new planet. The rules will be different here. However we are free of persecution! We can take on a few trees if this means we may live a good life.” 

Sounds of agreement were made. What were a few moving trees in the face of their hardship. The Sihir grabbed axes and saws. They would fight for their wood. They would fight for their right to a peaceful life. However the little girl stayed. She knew it was not just a few trees. It was never just a few trees. It was Efuu. Home to the great Emerys that they were fighting. The little girl looked over at Tol. It was going to be a long long day. 

Varies walked up to a beautiful purple tree. She would love to have a house made of that colorful wood. The tree shivered as if aware of her presents. Varies pulled up her axe and with grim determination chopped into the tree. It shrieked and swung at her. The branches moving much faster than she anticipated. However she managed to dodge the tree. A harsh smile made its way to her lips. “I will have a house!” She shouted taking another swing at the tree. 

The adrenaline fueled tree chopping lasted all of three swings before Varies was flung backwards by a hissing screeching tree. she rolled with the impact dodging the flying axe. When she came to a stop she laid still. Breathing heavily. He body ached. She was coved in scratches and bruises. Many others were laid out like she was. Panting and groaning in pain. Varies slowly got back up to her feet trudging over to the axe. 

The deep purple tree was hissing like an angry cat. Branches low as if ready to beat her into the ground. Varies eyed the branches cautiously. She had gotten three swings in before she was knocked back. However those three swings did almost nothing compared to the size of the tree. 

A shout drew her attention. Mahalo ran from the tree he was chopping at. It's blue bark shuddering. Then slowly it began to fall. It hit the ground with a loud crack and laid still. Nothing moved. Mahalo cheered and went over to the tree calling for others to come help him drag the tree away from the others. The other trees swinging at the people that got to close to them. 

The Sihir managed to drag the blue tree into the rut caused by the ships crash. With renewed vigor Varies charged at the tree. If Mahalo could take down a tree then so could she. They needed as much wood as they could get! The game repeated. Dodge the branches and swing the axe. Every once and a while she would be hit and sent flying back. The axe was a tricky thing. As if she fell wrong it would be her that the axe took out instead of the tree. 

People wandered into the ship for food around noon. Or at least what they think is noon. The hope that they could get used to the days on this planet. That they weren't too long and the nights too cold. Right now their only shelter from weather was the broken ship. Rations were divvied out. This lead to Crone realizing they would need food and water. Not just the wood to build houses. 

Crone looked down at his food and spoke up. “There is only so long this will last.” Several people turned to him. “We will need to find food and water on this planet. Hopefully there is a way to gather it. We will last a couple weeks with the food here but that is only long enough to figure out how to gather supplies if we start now.” The Sihir nodded. It was true food, water, and shelter were their main priority. 

The concern however was that if the trees could fight back what about any animals? Talon spoke up next. She was one of the few people that could fight in their group. “We should form a scouting party.” Crone nodded along while another male with green hair stood. “The three of us know how to fight so we should go search for food and water. We will not go far for now but hopefully there will be something nearby.” 

Crone, Talon, and the green haired male left the group. Their goal clear. The little girl sat in silence. She never spoke however she stood and left the room. Only to return with splints and stitching equipment. The Sihir left in the ship saw this and looked a bit concerned. It can't be that bad right? Sure the trees hurt by they didn't cause that bad of an injury. 

They looked out of the ship. The forest and its violent trees more daunting then ever. Maybe it was a bit hasty to let those three leave on their own. With trepidation they picked up their saws and axes. The area needed to be cleared and wood chopped for them to live here. 

Meanwhile the scouting party had entered the woods. The blue and purple tress hissing slightly as they wandered through the forest. They kept a cautions eye on them, but they seemed happy to just hiss in discontent. The three made their way deeper into the forest. Animal signs showing up on the ground. The green haired male, Leaf, crouched down to examine them. The print confused him. It seemed to be some form of large hoof. As if a horse had walked through here. 

Standing back up they followed the trail keeping to the shadows. Though their efforts at stealth were destroyed by the hissing trees. The hoof prints lead to a large pond. The water clear showing off the blood red color of the dirt. It was rather deep in the middle causing it to have a red purple tint. Talon pulled out a flask and crouched down to get some water. They would have to test it at the ship to see if it was drinkable. 

Slowly the flask filled. Talon being carful not to touch the bottom. Crone froze next to her. A tap from Leaf made her look up only to see a deep red horse standing on the water. It whinnied slightly looking the three over. Slowly as if it would frighten them, it came closer. Its steps rippling the water. When it was about a meter away Crone grabbed the back of Leaf and Talon's cloths and tugged. The three fell back a couple of steps just missing the lunge from the horse. 

The horse, if you could call it that, snarled. Sharp pointed teeth bared. The forward facing eyes pinned on them. It lunged again aiming for Talon. She dodged out of the way with a shout. “What kind of horse it this!” She complained. Leaf threw a rock getting its attention. 

“A meat eating one!” He said dodging a bite at the hip. “We should run.” Skipping a step back he threw another rock at the horse. 

“Running sounds good we need to check the water. Let's go!” The three made a brake for it. The horse following after them. Its hooves slamming into the forest floor. The trees hissed and moved their branches out of the way of the charging horse. 

They wove in and out of the trees hitting the clearing where the ship took out the plants. “Run!” Crone shouted to the Sihir that were trying to cut down trees. They looked confused but quickly retreated to the ship as the horse broke into the clearing. It whinnied in annoyance as its pry kept dodging it. They finally made it to the ship fear destroying the logic of not running into a dead end. 

However they lucked out. The seals that Merlin placed on the entrance flared slamming into the horse. It cried out shaking its head. Pacing the entrance it snarled and screamed at the pray it could see but not get. The Sihir huddled as far back as they could get. The deep red horse scaring them. 

Despite the screaming and snarling the little girl stood up and turned to the Sihir. With a whisper she spoke somehow being heard over the pissed off horse. “... Lord Emerys has warded the ship...” She turned to the shimmering wall blocking the entrance. “...We will be safe in here... Eefu is a harsh planet raised by Emerys... We must become strong...” 

The Sihir listened to their prophet. However the screaming death horse was very daunting. Granted they were safe from it in here. They would have to come up with a way to thank Emerys for this wonderful gift. 

And so passed the Sihir's first day on Eefu.


	2. Savior!

It has been months since they have come to live on this planet. The planet known as Eefu. Rough and unforgiving. These were the only words that the Sihir have to say, if they were asked to describe it. Not that there was anyone to ask besides each other. They figured out pretty early on that there were no other people here beside them, and well Emerys. However they were not sure if they could count him as 'human'. 

“Who is manning the guns!?” Called Crone as he came running down the metal hall of the crashed ship. The guns had been one of the first things they repaired. While they have discovered that they are safe in the broken vessel, thanks to Emerys, that does not mean that they can live in it forever. They do need to leave to gather food and water. To make houses and storage areas. All things that can't be found in this scrap heap.

The ship at most can be used as an emergency shelter. “Trish is! She is ready to go. While Emerald is in the other!” Came a shout from the front entrance. “We have ten minutes at most left!” Several roars could be heard echoing from the front. The noise making the children in the group push further back into the wall. 

“Who's idea was it to hunt again!?” Asked a slightly panicked man. His grey hair in complete disarray. “I mean I can understand wanting meat, but haven't we already learned that the planet doesn't like it when we cut down trees. Let alone the animals themselves.” He was digging through some boxes franticly. 

“Oh hush, Murin. It isn't like we can live off of the fruit we've found. Plus it was easier to hunt then to fight the trees.” Talon chirped with a makeshift sword in her hand. She was a lot more muscular then when they first landed. In fact everyone was. A couple months of dodging murder trees will do that to a person. 

“Yeah, and it is also what got us into this situation. We should have just stuck with the trees.” The sounds of enraged animals called in the background. The air was tense with fear and adrenaline. “Do we even know if this place will hold against that?” Murin pulled out what looked like a piece of scrap metal. Slowly it began to shine and reform until it was roughly in the shape of a shield. 

A blue haired girl sat by the wall with the other children, but unlike them was unafraid of the beasts gathering outside the ship. “... Hold...” was all she whispered in response to the question. The barrier was made to only let them through. No matter what it will hold against the animals of Eefu. At least she believed it would. She could only hope that Emerys will come to help. He has shown up several times over the last six months. Giving them food and water. Helping with building and talking to the people. However there was no way to contact him.

The Sihir do not know where Emerys lives and they have not been able to venture too far from the ship because of how hostile the planet is. “Well it is good to know that the children will be safe!” Shouted Ember. The roars and snarls getting louder. 

The plan was simple. They needed food. While they had found fruit and vegetables they were unable to eat too much of them as they were too rich. As such they could not eat as much as they needed. So the only other option was to hunt. However the creatures had a natural advantage in the forest. As well as the trees working ageist them every chance they got. This lead to one of the Sihir firing off a shot and wounding a cute little bunny. 

Only it wasn't so cute after it had been shot. In fact they were pretty sure that it wasn't a bunny now. The thing turned and snarled at them. Sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight. It had made a weird warble call as it stared them down. Soon many more of the carnivorous bunnies were hopping out of the bushes. Their faces resembling a wolf more than a rat. 

The Sihir hunting party quickly ran for the ship gathering people on the way. Unfortunately this led to them being trapped like mice in a dead end without any fresh food. Granted it was a protected dead end. So there was that. “Right, Murin you lead a group out to the left and I will lead a group to the right. Let's see if we can't gather some... rabbit.” Crone placed a knife in a holster before grabbing another blade made of scrap. “Remember that these creatures are vicious. Be carful and don't let your guard down. If anyone gets hurt then head back to the ship. We want food not casualties.”

The armed Sihir nodded. This was going to be a tough battle. Two groups made their way to the front of the wreckage engaging in a standoff with the 'rabbits'. Their snarling loud and drool dripping from their wolf like muzzle. While only two foot tall they made for a terrifying sight. There had to be at least thirty of them out their and more could still be hidden in the trees. The Sihir shifted nervously. Many only having months of combat training, and even that mostly came from dodging trees. 

A wimpier from inside bucked up the adults. They were doing this for the children. For their future. They needed the food. Sure Emerys brought food and water to them, but it wasn't consistent. The last time he had visited was well over 3 months ago and they ran out of supplies after only a month. They needed a better way. However for now the hoard was offering itself up as a delicacy. Though not an easy one. 

Crone turned to his group and nodded. It was time. With one deep breath he released a battle cry. One to strike fear into his enemies and confidence in his allies. The rag tag team soon joined and they charged out from the shelter of the ship. The 'rabbits' barked in response. Long ears laying flat against their heads. Fur standing on end. The front line broke into a bound at the charging Sihir. 

They meet much closer to the ship then they would have liked. The 'rabbits' swifter to action then the Sihir by far. There was a startled shout and one of the Sihir went down. Blood pooling around his neck where a 'rabbit' had ripped it open. 

Ember cried out in pain and anger at the sight. Sword lit in a supper heated red. She sliced through a brown fur ball causing the smell of singed hair and burning meat to fill the air. She could not stop. There were too many for her to rest after the murder of one of their prey. 

A loud bang and flying dirt soon joined the chaos as Trish and Emerald manned the only torrents on the ship. The chunks of earth filling the air and causing it to be difficult to see. Dust clouded the lungs as fear gripped the fighters. However they could not stop. It was worse then they thought. The animals much more of a pack fighting force then they expected. 

The two groups tore into each other. One for food and survival. The other for revenge and hatred of the alien two leggers. Ember screamed as a 'rabbit' took a chunk out of Talon. Without regard for her safety she ran over to the other woman. Fur balls falling as she passed. Talon sat crouched on the ground cradling her injured arm. She was surrounded and had no where to escape. Her sword gripped tightly while making a sweeping gesture to ward off the rodents. 

Without a thought Ember sent a ball of fire at the offending beasts. The blaze searing into the ground as it past. Leaving a black trail that added smoke into the already thick air. The fire ball burst on impact with a 'rabbit' causing it to screech and bound off ramming into others. The circle broke and Ember made her way to Talon. She would die for her friend if need be.

Murin was attacked to the flashing lights going on in the other group but too blocked in to help. He had to focus on his side. They had already lost four people and it was not looking like they would be able to retreat. The Sihir were not and have never been a fighting group. This was a terrible idea and no matter how desperate they are should not have happened.

He cut down another 'rabbit' trying to call for a retreat. He need those who were still alive to make it back to shelter. To help drag the injured to the sick bay and to drag whatever carcass they could get back with them. He fought on. Shouting orders and trying to see how many were lost. The 'rabbits' just kept coming and he could not see an end to the fighting in sight. Murin stabbed his sword through another ball of fur hoping with all his might that not too many were too be lost in this endeavor. 

This was not going to plan. Crone thought as he watched another Sihir fall to the 'rabbits'. The retreat had already been called but they were blocked off from the ship. There was no way he was going to make it back. He was going to die on this God forsaken planet by killer rabbits! This was not the way he thought it would go. However he could at least try to get as many people to safety as he could. 

Pivoting he sliced into another ball of teeth and fur. Another comes flying at his face. Pulling his rough sword up he just managed to deflect the beast. However the distraction cost him. A sharp pain flares on his shin along with a loud growl. Crone groaned but quickly dislodged the beast. Another came from the right. He stepped back trying to avoid it but his leg gave causing him to fall. On his knees he watched as the animals closed in. He could hear shouting and screams in the distance. 

However Crone knew this was it. There was no way he was making it out of this. He was too far for help to come and to injured to continue on. With a vicious snarl he slashed at the closest beasts. Their beady eyes watching him in interest. Even if he couldn't make it back he could take as many down with him. 

With a deep breath and bared teeth he shouted. “Come, come at me you monsters!” All his fear turning into anger. He would burn them! 

“... What?” The battle froze. The words quiet and confused but seemed to ring across the field. The confusion so at odds with the situation. Crone turned to the left. just at the edge of the clearing between the Sihir and the 'rabbits' Stood Emerys. His weird red t-shirt and black pants like a beacon to his presents.

The animals all turned and watched Emerys. Crone couldn't tell if it was fear or reverence. Slowly the 'rabbits' backed away from the Sihir. Gathering as a group near the edge of the forest. They left the bodies. Bringing none with them. Finally just one large beast twice the size of the others was left. It's white fur covered in blood and viscera. It stood on its hind legs and bowed to Emerys before bounding off into the woods. 

The entire time Emerys stood still looking at the scene. Crone sighed collapsing back onto the ground. Head tilted to see his savior. Sobs of relief filled the field as the Sihir realized it was over. The nightmare had ended all thanks to Emerys. Shiny eyes of hope watched Emerys as he made his way across the field. Box of supplies in hand. Yes, this was their savior. Their guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this took so long to write because for some reason I wanted to be 'serious.' I have no idea why, but it happened. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. People's Hero

Lain placed the last flower on the alter in the ship. Its beautiful purple-blue coloring standing out on the grey metal. It has been many years since the Sihir have began living on Eefu. The original founders of the little town were old now. Much to old to go out and hunt.

They would instead tell stories to the community every night. Stories of the past. How their people came to be. Of their original home planet and what happened to it. Of how their escape lead to meeting the savior. How they managed to escape the fate tossed upon them. Their eventual settling of Eefu. The home of Emerys. The home of their Hero!

The stories were not pleasant in fact they were rife with terror and sacrifice. Of hard times and lost hope. However they where the history of their people and it needed to be taught. Their people no longer a peaceful untrained group. Moving to Eefu had imparted a savage fighting culture. The children now trained to defend themselves from a young age. 

It was a necessity with the level of threat a mere plant imposed. It was anything but a safe planet. However it was safe from the others. From the humans. Their Savior made sure of that. Lain stepped back and looked at the bouquet. The intense colors almost harsh on the cold steel. It was perfect. 

Tonight would be a celebration! A celebration of survival and harvest. Another winter was coming and times would be harsher then before. The summer beasts would hibernate and the monsters of snow would come. The elders say that the seasonal creatures were the hardest to overcome. The traits so different from each other. With the ability to use magic. However that was a thought for tomorrow. After the party. When they would have to face the world again. 

Lain looked around the large room. Blue wood covering holes in the metal shell of a ship. Bright red ivy strung around the ceiling with fairy lights dancing between them. Courtesy of Elder Ember. Her fire magic much more advanced since moving to Eefu. 

Strange fruits and vegetables littered the tables along the walls. Food being placed out just right for the start of the festival. Instruments fashioned from the environment. It was perfect or at least Lain thought so. A scuff from the door informed her of another person in the room. She turned to see an old man holding an intricate metal pole being used as a walking stick. 

He hobbled into the room eyes locked on Lain. “What are you doing here?” He asked kindly. Voice soft and curious. Elder Murin was one of the few to make it to such an age from the original founders. His metal reforming ability treasured by the Sihir. For what would a fighting force be without their armory? Their tools to bring back wood and food. 

Lain turned back to the alter. “Do you think Emerys will show for the celebration this year?” She asked. Even though she has been alive for ten years she hasn't ever seen Emerys. No one knows where he lives or when he will show up. He is a mystery. One she would very much like to meet. She had been told that Emerys had saved her Mother Azreal from certain death. 

Apparently she had gone out one morning in search of a present for Father only to be chased by some Rapits. While she was running from the beasts she came face to face with Emerys. The man had only glanced at them before they run off leaving mother alone. He had then walked her back to the village and spoke to the Elders. It had been a peaceful night. No threats to the village for the next day and a half. 

It makes sense as far as Lain is concerned. Nature seems to love the man. Even if it hates the Sihir. It probably had something to do with their rather hostile introduction to the planet. Elder Murin gazed at the alter with a wistful smile. “It certainly would make this years festival special.” A hand slid onto her shoulder and squeezed. “However I do not expect to see him. Time does not flow the same for Emerys. It would be quite a surprise if he even knew that another year has passed.” 

Lain nodded in understanding and looked back at the flowers placed there. Gifts and offerings in place hoping for another prosperous year. She could understand how time might seem like a foreign concept to someone who has not aged after all this time. However she wished to be able to see him today. Another squeeze had her focusing on Elder Murin. 

“Let us go little one. If he does show up we don't want him to know about the alter. He seems to be very sensitive about this kind of thing.” Lain giggled and followed him out into the night. Fires flickering and lighting up the pressing darkness. Yes, it would be good to see her people's hero, but she was willing to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I vanished off the face of the Earth. However I have had a very busy couple months. Someone in the office went "You know what we should do? We should open the gates of hell and release chaos and destruction upon the lives of everyone working here!"
> 
> Ok so maybe not what they said, but basically what happened. Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story. And Merlin's escalation in status among these people.


End file.
